The Dragons Bookworm
by sassykitten1701
Summary: It was a tale as old as time, the truth hiding behind castle walls. Wanting love, and wanting possibly more than just what her home of Magnolia could offer, Levy spent her times going on adventures lost in the pages of her beloved books. Little did she know that soon enough her own adventure would begin.
1. Prologue Dreams of Memories

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

A/N: Many thanks to the wonderful fanficlove2014 who is working with me to bring this story to you wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review! It's what helps keep me going to continue the story!

It was a tale as old as time, the truth hiding behind castle walls. Wanting love, and wanting possibly more than just what her home of Magnolia could offer, Levy spent her times going on adventures lost in the pages of her beloved books. Little did she know that soon enough her own adventure would begin.

Prologue

"Mama! Papa!" A little dark haired boy called as he dashed down the hall of his home. At the age of six, he knew the place he called home was a mansion. More times than not, however, he imagined it as a castle with all of the secret passages and hidden rooms that only a child with such an open imagination was able to find. Most of the time by pure accident. Sliding to a stop in front of one set of doors, he quickly slipped in to glance around the room he loved above the rest.

The library.

Easily the largest room in the mansion at three stories high that running the length of the home, the little boy spent as much time there as he could, getting lost in the adventures held between leather bound covers. Right across from the doors stood a large fireplace flanked by a deep armchair, long couch, and a chaise, giving ample seating for those who wished it. Already he had endless memories to draw from of sitting in his mothers lap, smelling his fathers pipe, and reading to or being read to until he often fell asleep with the fires glow washing over him.

Already he could feel his fingers itching to trace over the spines of the books that filled the endless shelves stretching out before him. Shaking his head, he stepped back quickly, closing the door quietly before continuing his dash down the hall. He and his parents were due to visit some friends today and he didn't want to disappoint anyone by being late.

"Mama!" The little boy called again, reaching the steps leading to the first floor where sitting rooms, the kitchen, dining room, and ball room were located. Rather than taking the time to hurry down the steps, he hopped onto the banister and slid his way to the bottom floor, landing lightly on his feet after so many years of practice. Without hesitation he hurried through the kitchen, darting around the staff before bounding into the dining room and almost falling on his face as he tried to stop at the threshold. Curses, gasps and chuckles were heard behind him as the staff just managed to keep from dropping food or tripping over him as he ran past them.

Tripping slightly over the threshold, the little boy stumbled into the dining room to find his mother and father sitting there talking quietly while sipping on their own beverages. He knew from experience of the times they shared with him that his father preferred hot coffee with a side of apple juice while his mother had a fondness for hot chocolate and orange juice. At the sound of his entrance they looked over at him with warm, indulgent smiles.

"Well look who finally decided to join us. Did you almost get stuck in the library again?" His mother asked. He couldn't help but grin back at her with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew he would never tire of hearing his mother speak. He was almost positive that angels sounded like her.

Shaking his head in amusement, his father gestured to the chair beside him. "Come eat your breakfast, we're going to be leaving soon."

Without further prompting the little boy hurried to the table and climbed into the chair, immediately digging into his own food.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your cousins today Gajeel?" His mother asked smiling behind her cup of cocoa.

Nodding happily, Gajeel finished his food, bouncing slightly in his chair with the energy of a six year old. This was yet another wonderful memory for him as he felt at peace and safe with the smiles of his parents directed at him. He knew this feeling would never end.

* * *

Staring out at the grounds outside of his bedroom window, Gajeel rested his forehead against the cool glass, watching as the rain trailed down it in streaks. He had had that dream again, and he was no closer to any answers. Glaring at his reflection in the glass, he took in the red eyes, the long black hair, the iron studs he had placed himself that curved over his eyes, down the sides of his nose, and centered on his chin. Growling, he stepped away before putting his fist through that same glass, and turned to go further into his room.

After a few quick strides he looked down an enclosed stand, glaring at the book that was kept safe from age by the glass dome that covered it. He hated that book with a passion. He didn't know how, but he knew that that book held the answers for him.

He didn't know what pissed him off more.

The fact that night after night it sat there taunting him, or the fact that he was taunting himself with it because he didn't know how to read. There was only one thing he knew from what he felt.

He was running out of time.


	2. Chapter 1 A Tale As Old As Time

*I do not own Fairy Tail!*

A/N: It should be stated that this story is not really based off of any particular arc in Fairy Tail. Rather it's along the lines of an AU, only damn close to Fairy Tail's Earthland, with a few differences.

* * *

Chapter 1 A Tale As Old As Time

"Levy….Levy!"

Blinking, the script mage lowered her book as she finally took notice of someone calling her name. Letting out a long breath, the blunette reached up rub her eyes, easing the slight strain from reading for too long before shifting her gaze to the blonde sitting across from her.

"Hi Lucy, what's up?" Levy asked, marking her place and setting her book down.

"Nothing much really, just bored. My writing is a bit stuck at the moment, Natsu, Erza, and Gray have gone out on solo missions, and I'm here. Sooo I thought I'd ask if maybe you'd be interested in going on a job with me. Nothing dangerous, just something to help pass the time." Lucy explained as she slumped across the table, resting her chin on her folded hands.

Snickering slightly, Levy could only shake her head. Team Natsu went on jobs so often that when they did come back many would think they'd take a day off. Nope. Typically they only way they stayed still for more than a day was when they were recovering from more injuries.

"You're in luck. Team Shadow Gear is between missions right now, so finding something shouldn't be too much of a hassle." Levy agreed. She couldn't help but smile when Lucy popped up in excitement.

"Sweet! I'll go see if I can find any that we can do and then I'll be back!" With that, Lucy hurried to the jobs board, leaving Levy to her books once more. Sighing, Levy picked up her book once more, smiling slightly as she traced her fingers over the title pressed into the leather. 'Beauty and the Beast' had always been her favorite book, though she wasn't entirely sure as to why. Maybe it was the adventures it held with a brave heroine. Or maybe it was the romance aspect with the heroine falling in love with the tough skinned beast who really had a heart of gold. As she traced her fingers over the title again, she blinked a little in surprise as a tingle shot up her fingers, warming her heart.

Well that was odd.

Unfortunately, Levy didn't have time to think about what had just happened as Lucy returned with a stack of papers for them to go through. Clearing her throat and smiling, the book was set aside and flyers were picked up.

A few minutes later the options were narrowed down to two, both of which could be taken since one was in the city, and the other was only a couple of towns over.

The one in town Levy didn't pay much attention to because it was simply running an errand for an elderly woman who had broken her leg. The second one on the other hand….

Nibbling her lower lip, Levy picked up the request for assistance at the near-by Cherry Town. Apparently there were some worries about a monster that was lurking around the borders of the town, and the roars and snarls that were heard late at night were making the townsfolk understandably worried. The pay wasn't much, but Lucy and Levy agreed that it might be good practice from them. It honestly didn't seem that difficult and the monster was probably just a wolf or something looking for something to eat.

Shifting slightly in her seat, Levy lifted and waved the paper at Lucy. "I think we'll be able to handle this one as well Lucy."

Giving the paper a quick glance, Lucy was able to absorb the information quickly. Cherry Town, monster that seemed to only attack at night, worried townsfolk, a hundred thousand jewel, and paid stay.

"Heh, we should be able to handle that. I'll let Mira know and then head home for the night. We can leave on the first train in the morning, that work?" When Levy gave an accepting nod, Lucy smiled and headed for the bar to talk to Mira. "I'll see you in the morning then, make sure you get some sleep!"

Giving an absent wave, Levy turned back to her books, smiling sadly as traced her book again. What she would give to go on an adventure and find love. She had the love of the guild she knew, but she had yet to find someone to spend her life with. To find love like Belle and the Beast had….that was a fairy tale that was sure to never happen for her.

* * *

*A small town over from Magnolia*

Red eyes glowed faintly in the shadows between a couple of buildings, watching, waiting, as a small group of men stumbled through the town. A long whip like tail twitched silently in agitation even as hands tipped in claws clenched. The smell of alcohol, and the lewd words of drunken fools drifted on the wind to tease this creatures senses, causing him to swallow back a snarl. All the creature had to do was follow them to make sure the group of men didn't do something to hurt someone.

It was like this night after night for the creature. Some were thankfully quiet and peaceful, allowing the creature to lounge on rooftops and stare at the stars. Other nights weren't as peaceful, and he had to step in to keep damage or worse from happening to the small town he called home. He could only hope that tonight was a night that all he had to do was follow behind and make sure the men didn't cause any trouble.

When the subtle smell of perfume and the light clack of high heels reached the creatures ears, he lifted his head, focusing on the street just in front of him. He hoped, oh how he hoped that the drunk men would ignore that woman that was walking down the opposite side of the street. When wolf whistles and cat calls suddenly erupted from the same drunk men, the creature let his head fall against the brick wall behind him with a slight thud.

"Oooh baby! You wanna come home with us? We'll show you a real good time!"

Rolling his eyes and thumping his forehead with the palm of his hand, the creature couldn't even groan at the predictable words he heard. Typical drunk male response to seeing an attractive woman.

"LET ME GO!" The womans' scream pierced the creatures ears and with a snarl he leapt out of the shadows he used as his refuge. It took a split second for him to see that the drunken fools were actually dangerous drunken fools. At some point the woman had been across from the men, and it seemed they had taken that advantage, quickly crossing the street to trap and pin her to the ground. Now the four of the five guys were standing around her and the fifth man pinning her down.

With a snarl the creature launched itself at the group, quickly knocking away those still standing before ripping the one on top of the woman away from her. It wasn't long before the men were bound together with a long piece of iron after being beaten soundly and the woman had dashed away. Looking after the woman as she quickly turned a corner, he knew that she'd probably have nightmares of him like he was now. And he was ok with that. The way he was, the curse he lived under, wasn't something he wanted others to connect him to.

Brushing his hands together as if he was dusting them, he paused as he heard footsteps quickly coming his way. Taking a quick sniff of the air, he smirked before melting back into the shadows, leaving the bound men to be found. Apparently the woman had been smart and called upon the local law enforcement.

Letting out another sigh as he rolled his head on his shoulders, he let his gaze dart to the horizon to see that the sky was beginning to lighten. It was time to head home. With one last quick sweep of his senses to find that everything was peaceful yet again, he leapt into the air, his wings unfolding from his back. With speed and agility that came from years of practice, he shot into the air, high enough so no one would see him, before turning towards home.

* * *

*Levys Dreams*

Dreams plagued her as she tossed and turned in her bed. An odd blend of her life and her favorite book. She dreamt of nights and of dukes; of fairies and of dragons. She shivered at the sight of glowing red eyes that both terrified and soothed. She gasped at the feeling of being carried as she flew high with the sky with the sound of wings flapping sounded in her ears.

She dreamt of kisses, of lifted curses.

She dreamt of a dance that could change everything.

She dreamt….of finding love under a beastly exterior.

She dreamt of a dragon falling for a fairy.


	3. Chapter 3 A Fateful Adventure

***I do NOT own Fairy Tail!***

 **A/N:** For those interested in the last chapter, there's a bit more to the "tingle" Levy got from touching the book that'll be discovered later. Also, to help clear things up as there has been a bit of confusion, this is essentially an AU, however it's damn near on par with Earthland. There are a few differences, but not many, so keep an eye out! Anyways, on with the story!

 **Also, pleasepleasepleasePLEASE read and review! I want to make sure that I'm not completely screwing this up!**

Chapter 3 A Fateful Adventure

The next day dawned brightly with a bit of a snap in the air as a reminder that fall would be embracing Magnolia soon enough. As natural light danced across the floor to tease the script mage awake, she shifted and stretched, blinking her eyes open. Rolling over, her eyes drifted to the clock on her nightstand, smiling when she let her eyes drift close once more.

Then she fell out of bed with a thud.

"I'm late!" Levy shrieked, scrambling to her feet as she darted for the bathroom for a quick shower. Just barely ten minutes later she shot back out of the bathroom to stumble into clothing before grabbing the pack she'd been smart enough to prepare the night before. Grabbing her keys, settling the pack on her shoulder, and hurrying out the door; Levy raced down the streets to meet Lucy at the train station.

A few minutes later she skidded to a halt in front of her smirking friend, bracing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Casting a glance to the clock above the ticket box, she saw she had five minutes to spare.

"Hmmm sleep in did we?" Lucy asked with a chuckle.

"It's not like I meant to. Forgot to set the alarm last night." Levy wheezed with a slight shrug. "Woke up about forty-five minutes ago. I'm lucky I packed last night otherwise we would've had to catch the next train."

"Have you even eaten anything yet?" Lucy asked, already pulling her pack around to dig into it. She knew her friend, and she knew that there probably wasn't an abundance of food in her own pack, instead bringing along books and clothes.

Ducking her head at the knowing look she was being given, Levy shifted her gaze to the ground, fidgeting slightly. "No, no I haven't. When I realized I had woken up late, I came straight here."

Without another word, Lucy held out the apple she had managed to dig out of her bag before pulling Levy along with her to the train. It didn't take long before they found a compartment that they could talk quietly in while Levy munched on the apple, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit.

A couple of hours later they arrived in Cherry Town and quickly made their way to one of the local inns, deciding to stay for a night before going after this monster the townsfolk were worried about. After dropping their things off and getting settled in, they went back into the town to meet up with the Mayor to discuss the job.

It took about ten minutes to walk to the town hall, and another five before they were let in to see the Mayor. Sitting down in the chairs in front of him, they saw that he was an older gentleman who hadn't been getting much sleep.

"You're both mages from Fairy Tail, correct?" The Mayor asked, leaning against his desk heavily.

"Yes sir. We're here about the job that was posted." Lucy answered, exchanging a look with the script mage.

"It's simple enough really. What sounds like a wild animal has been heard throughout the town at night, almost as soon as it's completely dark. Sometimes it doesn't happen, but then most nights it does. Normally we wouldn't think too much about it, as every night that those sounds are heard, some form of crime has been stopped. However, because it always scares the town folk, and it also makes it so people don't want to come here to do business or trade, we need it to stop as well." The Mayor explained with a tired sigh. "If people don't want to come here then eventually the town will essentially die. But too many families are based here to have to happen, so…"

"We understand sir." Levy nodded. "Is there anything you can tell us that may lead us to where this monster might be? Or anything that can give us idea as to what it looks like?"

"We're lucky in that there is currently only one abandoned building remotely close to here, but it's about an hours walk outside of town. The old Redfox estate. It's been abandoned for going on….fifteen years I think. The family that used to live there died in a tragic accident and no other family has claimed it. There's a mansion and plenty of land that offers decent shelter for any kind of being I suppose. As for that it looks like, well, that's the interesting thing. The only thing we've been able to get out of anybody is that it has red eyes, scales, a long tall, and is about the height of a tall male. Other than that, we don't know because the attacks happen only at night."

"Is there anything else at all that you can tell us? No detail is too small." Lucy encourage softly. She could see the distress on the man's face and understood that this was eating away at him.

"Um, not that I can-wait! The creature has never killed anyone. It almost seems odd that it hasn't, but every time there's been an attack, there's been injuries, but no deaths." The Mayor explained with a small smile on his lips. While the attacks themselves were annoying, he was glad he hadn't had to deal with actual deaths.

"I think we have everything we need then. We're going to get a feel for the town and then get to work tomorrow is that alright? We're staying at an inn near here as well." Levy stated before shifting to her feet.

"That won't be an issue. Let the innkeeper know to pass the bill onto me and it'll be covered since paid stay was part of the payment for this."

"Will do. Thank you for your time, hopefully we'll be able to figure this out quickly for everyones well being." Lucy smiled before turning and following Levy out of the building.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked as she kept pace with her friend, letting her eyes wander around the different stores, vendors, streets, and alleys that they passed.

"I'm not entirely sure. It could be any number of things really. A spell gone wrong, an actual creature, or whatever." Levy answered, nibbling her lower lip.

"But that's not what you think it is." Lucy said softly, noticing that her friend wasn't entirely focusing on where she was walking.

"No, I don't. I have my suspicions, but I want to gather some more information first."

"Ok…what are your suspicions pointing to?"

"Red eyes, scales, a tail, and the size of a man….makes me thing something lizard like, and while I know we've never actually seen one….it…well….it makes me think of a dragon." Levy answered, biting her lip, lost in thought.

"A dragon? Seriously? But they haven't been seen for years!" Lucy yelped. Knowing the history of dragons, she knew they weren't the easiest to get rid of, and were dangerous as well.

"Yes a dragon. Or at least, a dragon slayer if he's the size of a man. I mean, come on, we've got Laxus and Natsu back at Fairy Tail, so we know it's possible. My question is why is this one out here? Is he a loner? Does he not want to be part of a guild? And how can he have gotten to this stage of development when not even our own dragon slayers have gotten to the point of being able to have tails and the like?"

"That's a good question. Maybe we can find something out if we find whatever this thing is. If it is a dragon slayer, maybe he'll talk to us in a reasonable manner. Until then, why don't we get some food and then turn in for the night. We're going to need our sleep."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Levy agreed and without another word the friends walked back to their inn, stopping for food on the way.

* * *

Sleep claimed them easily later that evening after the friends curled into their individual beds. Because of this, neither of them were aware of the glowing eyes that peered in through a corner of the window. Even through the walls and the window, a tantalizing scent drifted on the wind to tease the creatures senses. The smell of warm spices mixed with the scent of ink and paper called to him, and he had no idea why.

* * *

She was dreaming again. She didn't know how or why, but it felt familiar, yet new. She was somewhere out in the country, reading a book in a field of tall golden grass, enjoying the slight breeze and gentle sun. It was so peaceful, so quiet, and yet oddly, so lonely too.

She was waiting for him. She didn't know who he was, or where, but she knew she was waiting. For now though, she would lose herself in the worlds created on paper by someones imagination.

More time passed, the quiet sighs of the wind teasing her hair and flicking at the pages in her hands. It had been quiet for so long that at first she didn't know what she was hearing. Until it got closer. Heavy footsteps. With a gasp, she spun around, dropping the book she held so dear, to look at the man kneeling before her in shock.

His long, black hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back, trailing down to pool on the ground at his sides as he bowed his head to her. A dark green cloaked spilled around him, even as it split open to reveal the black tunic, white pants, and black boots he wore. A gleam caught her eye, drawing it to the arm he had braced against his bent knee and she saw the studs that decorated his skin.

She knew then that he had finally come for her, come back to her, keeping his promise.

Raising her hands slowly, she cupped his face gently to lift it, even as he kept his eyes downcast, keeping her from seeing him completely. As one hand kept his face up, the other lifted further to trace the studs above his eyes, down over his nose, caressing his lips, to end on the studs on his strong chin.

' _Please do not hide from me, my iron dragon._ ' She said softly, wishing to see the eyes that had kept her captivated from so long ago. His body tensed, and she waited patiently.

Finally, after what seemed like a further eternity, he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

Coffee colored eyes filled with warmth and affection met the glowing ruby eyes filled with trepidation. Smiling softly, smoothing her hands into his hair, she lifted herself up, pausing for a bare moment before fitting her mouth to his, reveling in the sharp inhale of the man before her.

Pulling back slightly, she met his gaze once more with a blinding smile at the surprise she saw. With a joyous laugh she threw her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck before whispering.

' _Thank you Gajeel._ '

* * *

Like any other night, the creature had been quiet coming into the town, keeping to the shadows but staying alert for any noises or smells that would need his help. He had just crossed into the outskirts of town when he lost his focus and nearly fell from the edge of the first roof that he had been balancing on.

Cinnamon. Cloves. Nutmeg. Paper. Ink. An odd yet addictive smell that seemed to call to him, tease him, wrap itself around him to yank him through the town. It wasn't until he found himself crouched down on part of an overhang, peering through a window, that he realized he had moved at all. Peering with curiosity through the window, he found two bodies buried under blankets in separate beds. He saw the blonde hair just above the covers and immediately dismissed it. As he focused more, sorting out the many smells, he picked up a hint of strawberry, vanilla, and….smoke?

Blinking, he shifted his gaze to the other bed and found himself licking his suddenly dry lips. A small shrimp of a woman was stretched out with the blankets strewn across her hips and her top bunched up to just under her breasts, exposing her stomach. He knew immediately that she was the one smelling of spices, paper, and ink, teasing his senses.

Running his gaze over her, he had to swallow the growl that was wanting to escape him. Instead he took his time, taking in the smooth curve of leg, hips, waist and shoulders. The graceful flow of the neck that supported the face currently turned away from him. The hair that looked a silvery blue in what little light was peering through the window. The small hands curled slightly, twitching occasionally.

He continued watching her, utterly enraptured by this small fairy like creature stretched out before him. He knew that he could get away quickly if she woke suddenly, and when she let out a loud sigh before shifting once more, he tensed, ready to dart away.

If he had thought he was frozen before, it was nothing compared to now. She had shifted, and now he could see her face, bathed in the moonlight coming through the window.

She was exquisite.

Her smooth features taunted him, beckoned him, teased him to stare for hours, to memorize after last detail of her face.

He didn't know how, but he knew her. Something on some deeper level was reaching from within him…for her. Something about her called to him and his inner dragon, soothing it even as it thrashed around wanting to feel her in his arms. He was barely able to keep from ripping the window from its place just so he could feel what he was certain was skin as smooth as silk under his fingers.

"Gajeel."

Hearing his whispered name coming from her lips had him jolting back in shock, flailing, arms windmilling to stay put….only to lose his balance and fall to the ground a couple of stories below with a solid bang and thud.

Grimacing at the sudden painful impact, he took a precious second to catch his breath before scrambling to his feet and racing away. He didn't dare look back at the inn or the what was now open window where he had seen what he was sure was a fairy. Nor did he see the rumpled and groggy look of said same fairy leaning out of the window to glance around the street after being woken from her slumber by a rather loud noise.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she shuffled back into the room to collapse back into her bed, curling up in hopes of catching the dream she had.

Not too far away, the creature ran, keeping to the shadows, and failing to ignore the growing ache he felt in his chest the further away he ran.


	4. Chapter 4 Not All Is As It Appears

*I do NOT own Fairy Tail! I can only hope that my own stories eventually become as popular.*

A/N: Some scenes in chapters may be repeated close together, but from a different point of view, and/or at a different time. I'll add indications, or try and find a way to make it clear in some other way.

Overall please please please **remember to review**! I take all sorts of feedbacks, suggestions when needed, and even ideas if I feel it'll fit into the story.

I've got another idea playing around in my head after being inspired by another story I read, so I'm hoping to have the first chapter of it posted soon! So keep an eye out!

Chapter 4 Not All Is As It Appears

The sun had risen, and Gajeel was moving through the forest surrounding the Redfox estate quickly. His chest still ached, and he swore he could still smell the intoxicating aroma of spices and ink somehow. As the sun rose higher, the skin that had been covered in silver metallic scales faded away to expose a tan body. The glinting of the multiple piercings gracing forearms, ears, and face caught the sun's morning rays.

His back itched something fierce as his wings retracted back under his skin fully. The long tail that helped him keep his balance when in beast mode shifted, melding itself into his lower back. Breaking through the line of trees that was set back from the mansion, Gajeel stopped for a moment to let his eyes roam over the familiar rose colored brick and round towers that reached for the sky. Windows glittered and shone like fire as the sun reflected against them, catching the fog from the night that clung stubbornly to the grass.

He had always loved his home, and he knew he always would. That love for it was strained however, against the desire to be free of the self-made prison he put himself in. He knew he'd never be free though, not when those who accepted his curse were already there with him and no one else ever would.

The familiar footsteps coming towards him didn't bother Gajeel any, knowing that one of his few friends would always meet him at the time of his return from his nightly escapades.

"Another uneventful night Gajeel?" A voice appeared by his side and asked.

"For the most part Lily. Couple of kids tried robbing a store, and a group of idiots thought they were gods gift to women, but as soon as they heard me growling they dropped everything and ran." Gajeel answered, glancing up at the tall cat-like person next to him.

Lily had been with him for as long as he could remember. They grew up together. He was always a steady rock that he took out his frustrations on, and listened to what Gajeel was certain was his worse ideas. Standing at six foot six inches, Gajeel was often considered to be looming over everyone. Standing at seven foot two inches, Lily often made even Gajeel feel tiny.

For a moment a flash of blue hair and porcelain skin teased his memory, and he felt his skin tighten across his bones in awareness. Biting his lip, he glanced up at the humanoid cat beside him. His black fur, round ears, and scarred eye could be very intimidating he supposed, but surely even his friend had luck with some of the ladies? Grunting at that thought, Gajeel moved away from his friend, heading for the main doors of the house.

"I need sleep, you know the drill Lily, don't wake me unless needed and it better be for a damn good reason." Gajeel stated before disappearing inside.

Shaking his head, Lily took a deep breath before shrinking down to his smaller size. Letting the breath out, he looked out at the land around him before climbing the closest tree to hop from one to another until he reached the edge of the trees facing the town. Something had caught his friend and master's attention, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

Knowing that Gajeel only ever ventured into town, he started his search there.

* * *

The town was bustling with activity in the early morning sun. Lily tried to recall a time when it was so vibrant. _Perhaps there is a festival happening soon_ , he thought to himself as he ventured through the town. A kiwi stand was among them and Lily smiled to himself. He would have to stop back there after he found what had caught Gajeel's eye.

It was midday and Lily was about ready to give up on his search when he heard a voice.

"Come on Lucy!" A gentle voice called out. "We need to get a move on."

Lily's eyes scanned the area looking for the owner. He found his wandering had taken him right outside the inn. Standing under the sign was a small woman with blue hair and sharp hazel eyes. He saw no one else around, so she must have been the one who spoke. He creeped closer to her.

She looked familiar….

"Coming!" A woman answered seconds before a blonde appeared in front of the blue haired girl. "Let's go." She beamed at her friend.

The two turned to face him and he froze. He hadn't wanted to be seen. The way the two were staring at him set him on edge. Did they know his secret? Looking at the blunette, he saw that she had a look of confused recognition on her face.

"Aw! He's so cute!" The blonde squealed as she hunched down and reached a hand out to him. "Here kitty, kitty!"

Even as he cast a tolerant look at the blonde, Lily was aware of the other on what felt like an insane level. "I'm an exceed actually." He stated, shifting his gaze between the two.

"Oh damn my apologies. I should've realized since there's a couple back home." The blonde cringed, holding a hand out to shake his paw. He watched as a second later the blondes companion crouched down to shake his paw as well.

"I'm Levy, and this is my friend Lucy. What's your name?" Levy asked with a smile.

"The name's Pantherlily, Lily for short." He answered, shaking both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you live around here or just visiting?" Lucy asked.

"I'm here to get a few things before going home. What about you?" Lily asked politely, managing to keep his curiosity at bay for the moment.

"We're actually here on a job. We're looking into an animal or something that's been scaring the townfolk. Perhaps you've seen or heard something?" Levy explained, letting her gaze wander over him. There was something about him…..

"No, I don't think I have. Do you have any idea what it looks like?" Lily chose his words carefully at this point. He knew of Gajeel's late night habits, and knew that they included coming to the town to keep it safe. He also knew his friend could get a touch out of hand at times.

"We were told it was about man sized, red eyes, a tail, and scales." If she hadn't been paying such close attention, Levy would've missed the way Lily froze for a moment, before answering.

"No, unfortunately I haven't heard anything." Lily answered firmly. Feeling watched, his gaze shifted to find himself staring into a very intelligent pair of hazel eyes. Eyes that could tell he was lying. He fought very hard not to gulp.

"Hmmm." Lucy hummed before moving to stand again. Casting a look around, she took in the many people wandering around before turning back to Levy. "I have an idea. If you're feeling up to it, you can see if you can find that Redfox estate the mayor was talking about, and I'll stay here and ask people if they might have seen anything to do with this creature." Lucy offered, knowing that while Levy was good with making new friends, talking to complete strangers who she was likely never to see again was not her strongest trait.

Before Levy could agree, Lily spoke up.

"The Redfox estate? Why are you going there?" He asked quickly, looking between the two girls.

"The mayor suggested that that might be the closest place for a creature or beast or whatever to stay since it's the only abandoned building anywhere around." Levy explained, shifting to stand once more as well.

"Abandoned. Right. Well, if you'd like, in exchange for some kiwi, I can take you there myself." Lily offered. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried at what might be discovered, and only hoped that Levy would take one look and decide that it was indeed abandoned. Recalling the intelligence he saw in her eyes, he somehow had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case though.

"Sure that would work wonderfully. Would you be willing to bring me back if I buy you some extra kiwi?" Levy asked with an amused smile.

"Indeed, I think that would be agreeable. We should get going though that way you can be back in time for lunch." Lily agreed with an answering smile. That being said, the girls parted ways with Lily leading the way back to the stand he had passed earlier with the kiwi he loved so much. After purchasing what Lily felt was a fair amount for his services, he called forth his wings and picked Levy up from behind, letting her carry the bag of fruit.

He could only hope that Gajeel was deep asleep and wouldn't be aware of a newcomer on his land.

* * *

He was dreaming again. Even as he knew it, he couldn't pull himself free. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He was in his library. Surrounded by haunting memories and the smell of old paper and ink. Stepping in and closing the doors behind him, he followed the smell of old spices, hoping to maybe see the face of the man that always alluded him. The man who smelled of a mix of spices and brought him endless comfort.

Looking towards the high-backed chair facing the small fire, he strode forward and around it hoping to finally see who was haunting him. Instead he found only an unlit pipe. Scooping it up with a snarl, he flung it towards the fire, hating that he was no closer to getting the answers he needed.

' _Far away…long ago…..'_

Gajeel could feel his skin chill in shock as soft words in a lilting voice whispered out to him. Spinning around, he cast his eyes everywhere, trying to find the source of that voice.

' _Glowing dim as an ember…..'_

Picking up the voice coming from the far end of the library, Gajeel broke into a quiet run, rushing past the endless shelves of books, eyes darting down each row to find her, find that tantalizing song.

' _Things my heart….used to know….'_

He could see the end of the aisle he was running down. Putting on a burst of speed, he reached the end to look around.

' _Things it yearns to remember…'_

There was no one there, but he saw one of the doors leading to the outside was open. Without hesitation he went to look beyond it.

' _And a song…..someone sings….'_

He saw her there. A small wisp of a thing. Blue hair dancing lightly in the rend, her flame orange gown bright against the dusting of snow that covered the stone patio and banister. He watched as she turned, felt his eyes widen in shock at the face he had seen bathed in moonlight standing before him. She smiled at him sadly, holding a hand out to him.

That was when he saw it.

The blood staining the torso of her gown, her hands, and painting the snow a vivid red.

' _Once upon…a…December….'_

* * *

A/N: The song being sung at the end is a part of "Once Upon A December" from the movie Anastasia.

And please don't kill me for the cliffhanger!

And many thanks to apriil and fanficlover for their assistance in this chapter!


	5. Authors Note: Sassy is Back!

Hey everyone I'm back! I know it's been a while-*ducks thrown items with a squeak*-I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please hear me out!

In the last year, my life has undergone some changes. Went from a part time job to a full time job at a call center, met my now husband, who I married back in February, and my laptop got fried. And of course have been experiencing health problems, which has had me go to urgent care and the ER more times than I care to think about.

All's well that ends well though!

As of today, I have a new laptop, and the first thing I did was work on putting this note out there for all of you wonderful readers, to let you know that while I juggle my job, my poor excuse of a social life, and spending time with my husband and furry four legged child, I am back to update Loves Ignorance, and The Dragons Bookworm.

Oh and to announce a new story that I have started, a bit of crackship, and a dip into the BDSM lifestyle. The new story will be titled Mind, Body, and Soul, and since I know all of you wonderful readers are very smart, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which Fairy Tail characters are going to be focused on in this new story.

Please feel free to leave comments in the notes on this, and if you have any particular request for the new story, I'll see what I can do to write a chapter around that particular request. Once again, thank you so much all of you for your patience, it will all pay off and hopefully have some new chapters coming to you soon!

 **nuzzles to placate all of the impatient readers**

~Sassykitten~


End file.
